


The Priestess/Samurai/Princess Convergence

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A spontaneous maunder on her way home results in a situation that Alice hadn't anticipated, not that she had any disinclinations about it..
Relationships: Alice Margatroid/Meira, Hakurei Reimu/Alice Margatroid, Watatsuki no Yorihime/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Priestess/Samurai/Princess Convergence

* * *

On a clement summer afternoon in the Forest of Magic, Alice was out on a stroll after cumulating some ingredients for certain spells she was working on.

Her journey led her to the outskirts of the Genbu Ravine with a basket tucked up in her hands which was filled with mushrooms, apples and a few herbs that could be used in food too.

Shanghai and Hourai had accompanied her, both dolls floating around their master.

Alice felt relaxed, content with her finds and took the moment to stop for a break, just enjoying the scene and the serenity.

The waterfall was gushing down into the crystalline pool below as the sunlight hit the ripples, creating a majestic wobble.

Normally, the blonde would have returned to her home after her errands but she felt like a change of pace and found her way to the ravine.

It would turn out to be the best course of action that she had taken.

For more than one reason.

She heard the sounds of weapons clashing, swords to be precise and moved forwards to the clearing to see a sight she would commit to her memory.

Under the scintillating sun were Reimu, Yorihime and Meira in the midst of what appeared to be a training session for the priestess with her combat skills.

"Oh, my" was the only thing Alice could mutter at their partial state of undress.

All three were bare to the hips since the upper half of their clothes were pulled down, their sarashi being the only material left which was a given. Under normal circumstances, Alice would have taken in the more technical notes of their clothing but her thought process had more or less been fried at this point. 

Suddenly, Alice was feeling much warmer for reasons beyond the weather as she watched on with great intrigue at the inherent sensuality being oozed from the scene unfurling in front of her. The way they handled their weapons seemed to bolster the attractiveness, more so with the way they were precise with each move.

There was something about women and weapons that simply exuded much to desire.

Which was apposite of Gensokyo but could you blame her?

Meira and Yorihime were going at Reimu, the woman defiantly defending herself with her gohei as their swords clashed against each other's when the brunette ducked.

Reimu's serious side was something Alice saw scarcely which was a given since the woman didn't need to go all out to subjugate her enemies. But this particular session was certainly one she was imbued in as she jumped up, aiming her elbow at Meira's face but the samurai had caught it in her hands.

Reimu's torso tensed given the pressure, as did Meira's body when she tried to push Reimu away when Yorihime came down from a jump to disarm Reimu's gohei from her.

Shanghai and Hourai looked up in confusion at Alice who was staring as unabashedly as one could.

How could she not considering the artistic eastern display that was being depicted to her. 

Their bodies glistened with a thin layer of perspiration, each drop highlighting just how well toned they all where. All three had their hair tied up in high ponytails which only revealed more skin as they dashed around the grounds, colourful streaks of purple and brown flowing behind them like smouldering flames. 

Alice gulped, adjusting her capelet when Yorihime grinned at Reimu, lifting her sword up to knock Reimu off of her feet which led to Meira doing a backwards handstand to stray away from the collision when the priestess managed to dash upwards.

Their skills were coequal, balancing each other out as they moved in unison, like a refined dance.

It appeared that it was more playful than Alice had assumed and she could do nothing but remain rooted in the spot, eyes raking in the three women engaged in a sparring session and a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Yukari's asked her if she needed a drink considering how thirsty she was.

The blonde shook her head, cheeks ablaze as her gasp caught Reimu's attention.

"Alice!" she greeted with a wave whilst catching her breath, "What are you dong here?".

Great, there was no way she could evade the trio and keep the memory in her mind as she waved back weakly and made her way to them.

Alice's steps were small while she figured out how to reel back her thoughts from where they had gone but the closer she got to the women, the more her blood started to travel elsewhere.

"Reimu" she managed to greet her "Good afternoon, I had a few errands to do".

"Ah" Reimu gave the woman a smile before introducing the other two to her, "Alice, this is Meira and I think Yorihime you might be familiar with, since she has been mentioned by the Eientei lot" she said before pointing a hand to Alice, "This is Alice".

Yorihime retrieved some towels and passed one to Meira and Reimu, wiping her hands as she stretched it out to the blonde.

"Hello, Alice, it is a pleasure to meet you".

Alice's soul balked at the resonant and smooth tone the woman spoke in.

She nodded absently, mouth dry as she shook the firm hand before Meira approached her too.

Meira did the same as Alice clasped it, the same tingle going down her spine, "A pleasure to get acquainted, Alice".

Oh great goddess, Alice's mind was breaking.

The vestiges of her equanimous nature were disintegrating rapidly the longer she was exposed to such deific women.

It was interesting that they took the option to shake hands as opposed to bowing but she figured Reimu might have said something about her upbringing.

Whatever it was, she did _not_ mind as she analysed the three that were looking back down at her in all of their well built glory.

How could she not become tractable to their deportment? 

"It's nice to meet you both" she managed to say and eyed Reimu up, the trails of her brunette hair resting above the swell of her chest as the rest was tied up in the ponytail, "It is unusual to see you practicing here, Reimu".

"Yeah" the brunette grinned, "The shrine gets a lot of visitors when we practice like this for some reason".

" _For some reason?"_ Alice's mind screamed out, " _Like do you all own a mirror?! I could literally cook an egg on your stomachs it's that defined and yet after, cuddle up it since it's just as soft!_ ". 

On the outside, she remained calm and composed, "I see, that is quite strange".

"And what may you be doing this afternoon, Alice?" Meira enquired after sheathing her katana in its scabbard, flexing her arm in the motion, "Reimu has mentioned you fairly often so it's wonderful to see the woman in question".

Yorihime nodded, folding her arms over her chest after doing the same with her weapon.

It took every ounce of reserve for Alice to not pass out because she was remarkably close to doing so.

How could a woman not when she had three imposing and beautiful half dressed women bearing weapons surrounding her? 

She willed for herself to remain calm and clutched the basket on her arm, "Has she? I was out to collect some ingredients for spells and food".

"She most certainly did. As expected of a magician" Yorihime replied.

"Alice isn't only that, she's the princess of Makai" Reimu smirked and poked Alice's arm, "But she holds her own without the title".

"Is that so?" Meira chuckled with a charming smile, "On par with Yorihime in that case".

Said lunarian clasped Alice's hand, "I'm sure you will make a fine leader one day".

Alice blushed at the touch and words, leaning forwards before Hourai steadied her since she was now improvident of her actions, "That..really isn't the case".

"Modest _and_ stunning" Meira commented and took Alice's other hand between her own, "Reimu, where have you been hiding her?".

"I am inclined to agree with Meira" Yorihime stated as she went to Alice's left side which allowed Reimu to remain in front of her, "She is quite the sight, I can feel her power and radiance".

Alice wanted to argue that those were her hormones that they were most likely feeling, not her abilities.

But she didn't get a chance to when Meira pressed a kiss to her knuckles and Yorihime's arm landed around her waist.

She felt Komachi lurking around somewhere as she was convinced she was about to die.

"Uhm, you're all too kind. But I..I really ought to-".

"Stay for a bit, Alice" Reimu smirked and inveigled the magician as she moved closer, hand resting on Alice's abdomen as the other rested on her hip, "We could do with a break and I haven't been able to spend time with you lately. You should let me make it up to you".

The two women either side of her agreed and Alice was enclosed within them, the basket on her arm dropping and spilling the ingredients but she didn’t care as she felt the firm bodies of the trio surround her.

This impromptu walk was quickly devolving into an assignation in the middle of the ravine.

Yorihime and Meira moved their faces closer, the lunar princess's lips going to her ear, whispering something that made Alice melt. The reserved woman's circumspect mannerisms that Reimu often complained about were clearly taking the back seat to reveal something more brazen, lascivious and Alice was _all_ for it.

Meira's lips were pressed on the side of her neck, rendering her immobile as the woman's solid body pressed over her own, hands still on her. 

Which left crimson eyes, fiery and amused, looking down into her own as Reimu's form was flush against her now.

"What do you think, Alice?" Reimu whispered over her lips, "Would you care to grace us with your company a tad longer?".

Evidently, Yorihime and Meira were rubbing off on Reimu considering the way she had said that and Alice couldn't think to answer.

To answer that she would _not_ mind at all if the priestess, princess and samurai were to 'relax' with her.

Luckily for her, the ravine was free of people as Alice rested her palm behind Yorihime's back, feeling the muscles contract while the lunarian's hands crawled up her chest to her to ribbon, untying it.

Alice made a note to pass the ravine more often if this is what she could indulge in, a surreptitious gathering with three desirable women that had the intention of lathering her with attention.

Her fingers ran through Reimu's hair as she kissed her before reaching for Meira, tracing the lines of her abdomen while her other hand curled behind Yorihime's shoulder, nails digging in when Reimu's tongue probed her own.

This must have been heaven and if she had died, she did not mind.

Meira's arms wrapped behind her waist as Reimu pulled down the top of Alice's dress after the capelet was removed by Yorihime's fingers, now sneaking beneath her hips where the dress had bunched up.

It was too much but not enough, Alice wanted to feel _more_.

Her breathing became languid as the multiple sensations stirred the arousal she was feeling till Reimu whispered something between her chest that made her eyes widened.

She then lowered herself down onto her knees, surrendering her eminent status to pleasure Alice and genuflect to her entirely.

" _Who do you want first, Alice?_ ".

The blonde's words ceased to form, her locution reduced to tight gasps when Reimu's lips on her naval caused a scathing heat to coil over her spine.

Her knees trembled when Meira's mouth covered her own and Yorihime's lips tugged on her neck, her hand stroking up and down her stomach. 

The heat, it was rife, so potent. 

With a gratuitous exhale, Alice allowed herself to be swept away till she tumbled forward and was caught by someone. 

The force of it jolted her awake. 

Alice slumped up slightly when she realised she was back at the shrine.

She looked around rapidly when she realised she had nodded off under the heat of the sun at the shrine and was leaning on Aunn whom had passed out too.

" _Okay, that was.._ " she said to herself as she glanced over to the grounds to see a more safe for work version of her daydream.

Indeed, Meira and Yorihime were there, training with Reimu, but with their clothing fully on and all looking determined.

Alice's neck heated up as she replayed the scene, chiding herself for letting her mind wander but..she couldn't help it.

Even the sight there was something else.

All three moving almost harmoniously, bodies littered with minor injuries and sweat. 

Still, she was relieved that she had snapped out if it before she did or said something that would embarrass her.

Unfortunately, she forgot where she was and who often loitered around. 

Alice felt some pressure on her back and a chin rest on her shoulder with a gloved hand appearing in front of her, holding up a cup.

"You seem quite _thirsty_ , Alice, would you like some water? Or something of a more _physical_ sustenance, hmm?".

Alice groaned and dropped her head into her hands, more so after Reimu, Meira and Yorihime looked over at her, each offering a smile.

One that was too similar to the dream versions of them and the blonde just wanted to fade away right now. 

"Can you just open a barrier and let me crawl into it, Yukari?".

Quite frankly, that was enough embarrassment for one day. 


End file.
